Untitled - *Story in Progress*
by SevenSparkles
Summary: *CHAPPY #2 UP NOW!!!* this is a story in progress about a senior male flute player and a freshman girl clarinetist...will develop more later...
1. Default Chapter

**Untitled…story in progress…by SevenSparkles**

            I walked into the band room on the first day of the new school year, greeted by the familiar faces of the now-seniors, juniors and sophomores.  I didn't know the freshmen.  At least, not all of them.  But it was easy to pick them out from among the masses.  Their uncertain, slightly nervous faces clashed dramatically with the relaxed, smiling faces of the upperclassmen.  None of them were really all that special.  Each one was just "a little freshie" to my biased senior mind.  It was the typical standpoint and belief of all of us in the graduating class of 2007.  Sad, isn't it?

            I got my flute out of its case and began to put it together.  This flute had been the brunt of many jokes ever since the debut of _American Pie_.  And being a guy didn't really help either.  Whenever someone asks me what instrument I play, I always have to brace myself for their reaction when I say "flute."  It's not like there aren't any male flutists out there, it's just that the flute is thought of as a "girls'" instrument.  And that's just not fair!  I could go on and on about my feelings on men and flutes, but then I wouldn't be doing what I'm here to do, now would I?

            I finished putting my flute together and got out my flip folder.  Our music for this fall's marching season was sitting on chairs in the front of the band room, sorted by section.  I was walking over to the flute chair when a clarinet girl caught my eye.  She was new – she was most likely a freshman.  She was kind of short, but height has never affected me negatively.  She had curly brown hair but bright blue eyes.  What eyes!  Though she only glanced at me once (and quickly), the sparkling sapphire of her eyes dared me to look again, to lose myself in pools of blue.  Why had she enchanted me so?  I don't know…

            But the spell was broken when Dr. Foer, our band director, told everyone to sit in their sections.  I made my way to the flute section, finding an empty spot between my two fellow guy flutes, Scott Johanson and Chris Carrington.  "Hey Scott, Chris…ready for another season of nothing but smelly old wool uniforms and purple plumes?" I asked.  "As ready as I'll ever be," responded Scott.  I took my seat, greeting my fellow seniors with the obligatory nod, and then Dr. Foer started in on the usual pre-marching talk.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ever since I saw him picking up his flute music, I couldn't keep my eyes off him.  I watched him walk over to his seat and sit between his friends.  He brushed his hand through his luscious brown hair, letting it fall back just-so in front of his eyes.  Big brown eyes, like pools of chocolate.  I could lose myself in those eyes.

            I turned to my friend Nicole, who was a sophomore.  "Hey Nic, who's that guy?" I asked, pointing to chocolate eye boy.  "Who, him?" she asked, following my finger.  "That's Andrew Logan, he's a senior."  "Oh," I said, my hopes crashing down.  A senior?  A senior would never associate with a lowly freshman like me….

            I turned my gaze back to the front of the room, not really listening to what Dr. Foer was saying.  He had given the same speech at band camp, so I knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned my head in her direction, and noticed that she looked about as interested in Dr. Foer's speech as I was.  That is, not at all.  I watched as she talked animatedly with her friend, her grin lighting up her already shining face.  She turned her head and glanced over at me, and I tried to cover up having stared by looking away and brushing my hand through my hair.  She turned to her friend and I noticed her friend turn back to look at me.  I realized that her friend was Nicole Shaffer, and made a mental note to myself to ask her who her friend was later.  Right now though, I had to focus on the task at hand, which was going outside with our drill sheets.  I was section leader for the flutes, so I had to make sure that all of the flutes got everything together and went outside.

Outside it was hot.  I mean, it _was_ the first day of school, but still, it was really hot.  I think it was at least 88º out.  Oh wow…I sure am rambling on…oh well.  It took the band an incredibly long time to get outside, and it struck me as quite amusing that the last people outside were the juniors and seniors.  Just lazy, I suppose.  The first people out here were the freshmen, Nicole and her new friend, to be exact.  Since there was no one else with them, I walked over to say the customary "hey, welcome back, how was your summer" things to Nicole.  "Nic!"  I called out, getting her attention.  "Andrew!" she called back.  I kept walking so that now I was in stride with Nicole, wherever her destination was.  "So, how was your summer?"  I asked her.  "Alright," she responded.  "Just…alright?" I asked.  "Well, I made me a new friend," she said, pointing to her friend.  "Oh?  And what might her name be?"  I asked.  "Well…" she said,  "Andrew Logan, meet Julia Kastanski, freshman and clarinetist extraordinaire!"  I laughed at that – Nicole is usually quite extreme and exaggerated in her speech.  I reached out my hand…well, attempted to, seeing as I had Chris's flute in one hand and multiple drill sheets in the other.  "Pleased to meet you Julia," I said to her.  She shook my pinky, which I found incredibly cute, and sort of smiled shyly at me.  A good start to a good day!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I got introduced!  YAY!  Nic introduced me to Andrew when we were outside before doing the drills…he is such a sweetie!  It seems like he and Nic are better friends than I thought.  She introduced me as "freshman and clarinetist extraordinaire" which was actually a little embarrassing, even though I know she was just doing it to joke around.  He then tried to shake my hand, but he fumbled a bit because he was holding a flute in one hand and drill sheets in the other.  He knows my name now!  And I officially know him!  Well, who he is…I wonder if we'll get to know each other better?  I doubt it.  But maybe…maybe I've found my best connection in Nicole…she could be my ticket to the land of the chocolate pools…that is, Andrew.  I was broken out of my reverie by Dr. Foer attempting to use the microphone.  I think he said something like, "Is this thing on?" and began to tap it furiously.  The rest of the band was laughing hysterically, and I think I even caught a hint of a smile on the faces of Emily Weinstein and Sandy Patterson, the drum majors.  I stopped laughing, though, when my section leader tapped me on the shoulder and informed, in a somewhat haughty voice, that I was not standing in my assigned spot.  I blushed a bit, out of embarrassment, and caught a glance of sympathy from Nicole.  She had told me about the section leader and what she did to torture the poor freshmen last year (Nicole being one, of course).  I smiled back at Nicole, and had begun to look for where Andrew was standing, when I heard Dr. Foer yell, "Band!  Ten-hut!"  "Go!" responded the entire band, including myself, and I snapped myself to attention.  I didn't notice or think about Andrew until after the period was over, because of the attention I had to pay to Pamela Levinson, the section leader.  


End file.
